


Concealer

by PocketMouse7



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMouse7/pseuds/PocketMouse7
Summary: Reggie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and took a glance at his dishevelled form. He certainly couldn't go to band practice looking like *that*.In which Reggie hides the places he's shattered, not realising his boys are always there to catch his fall.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Concealer

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for Child abuse and self harm, if that's a triggering topic for you please avoid this fic!  
> I'm new to ao3 so comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> This probably wont be my last fic where I hurt Reggie, but I love him and I cant stand to see him hurt.  
> Also, this was originally written on mobile, so sorry if the formatting's weird

Reggie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and took a glance at his disheveled form. He certainly couldn't go to band practice looking like *that*.

Luckily, and perhaps concerningly, he was fully equipped for this situation, he didn't want to have to lie about bruises on his face and arms to his friends again, they'd barely believed him last time when he told them he'd fallen down the stairs.

To be fair, he thought, it was only half a lie. He had gone down the stairs, only less fallen and more pushed.

He'd gone out the next day and bought some tgrifted flannels for when it was too hot to wear his leather and some concealer which was probably the wrong shade.

Today wasn't the first time he had used them.

It's not that he wanted to lie to his friends, but the concern on their faces was too much to bear and he knew that it would eat them up that they couldn't intervene.

Really, he was helping them.

He heard another crash downstairs and flinched, hard. He'd almost been hit by another plate today, and the sound hit too close to home.

He gave himself a long look, trying to pinpoint different things he needed to do. He put on the flannel he kept clenching his fists around, which worked to hid the bruises and scars that his...... Dad...... Mostly..... Had left there. He grabbed the cheap concealer from his shelf and coated his face and neck. He put on a thick layer but it was barely enough, he couldn't afford the good stuff. He rubbed it in with his fingers and stepped back to check that he looked fine. His eyes were a little red but it'd probably be fine.

He snuck through the kitchen, trying to avoid the living room where he could still hear yelling. The air was humid, he should probably have grabbed a coat but it was way too warm outside. Grabbing his bike from their porch, he made his way towards their studio.

He was a little late and definitely stiffer in his performance, but if the boys noticed they didn't say anything. Other than some little mess ups that earned him jabs from the band, the rehearsal ran smoothly.

For once it was Alex who suggested they go to the pier, and all 4 boys readily agreed. Leaving their instruments scattered around the studio, they linked arms and headed towards the beach.

Maybe one of them should have checked the forecast before hand, though, because by the time they were there, torrential rain was bombarding them.

The boys laughed and huddled under a nearby bike shelter. It was late, so the streets were completely empty.

Suddenly, Luke stopped completely mid sentence, and stared at Reggie. Alex and Bobby, confused, followed his eye line to Reggie's face.

"Hmm? What. Have I got something on my face?" Reggie questioned.

He brought his hand up and touched his face, bringing it in front of his eyes.

"Shit"

Maybe he should have bought better concealer, or brought a coat, or thought even for a second that makeup does tend to melt in the rain.

At that point, none of those things were going through his mind.

They're going to find out. They found out. He's going to be so mad. Oh my god. Maybe they didn't.........

He ran.

He didn't care that it was raining anymore, he ran. He knew the boys would be chasing after him, and he didn't care at all.

He couldn't go home in this state. He couldn't go to any of their houses either, they're parents would call. Maybe he could hide in the studio? It was his best shot right now.

Maybe it was luck, maybe it was adrenaline, but he made it to the studio without any of the boys seeing him. Without much thought, he ran up the stairs to the loft and curled up into a ball.

They.... Cared about him.... Right? Or were they going to leave him, just like everyone else. Oh god, they were. They couldn't deal with his shit, it wasn't their problem. It wasn't their job to look after his broken self. He should leave, they wouldn't want him in their studio. They wouldn't want him in their band. They wouldn-

"Reg! Reggie are you in here". It was Alex. Reggie glanced over the railing at him. Maybe his luck wasn't the best, because that's when Alex decided to look up.

"Reggie thank god, I thought we'd lost you" He said softly as he climber the stairs

Reggie just looked up at the taller boy with big, brown eyes as Alex pulled him into a tight hug, sitting down next to him.

"Look, Reg, I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything, but we care about you. We want to know when things are getting bad again"

"I-" Reggies voice cracked and he shut his mouth. He didn't want to sound so broken. He silently wiped some of the concealer off of his face, and then took off his flannel and chucked it on the floor, revealing his bruised arms.

"Reg" Alex said with a softness that was reserved for him "I'm not letting you go back there"

"I- I have to"

"No" Alex said in a way that Reggie knew was useless to argue against.

Reggie sat, letting himself be pulled in to Alex's side. He ran his thumb over some of the too clean scars.

Alex glanced down, then have him a knowing look. "That wasn't.. That wasn't your dad was it"

Reggie shook his head, letting more tears spill out onto his wrists.

Suddenly Luke and Bobby were yelling from below them. They didn't have the... Softer touch that Alex had, but he could hear the concern in their voices.

"Up here!" Alex said, just loudly enough. He knew how much shouting affected the boy tucked beneath his arm.

Luke ran up the stairs quickly, and shoved himself on Reggies other side.

"You know we love you, right" He said, muffled by Reggies arm, which he was hugging tightly.

Reggie stayed silent. In truth, he didn't want to believe him. He didn't want to let them love him. He didn't want to hurt them.

"Yeah" maybe the first honest thing he'd said all night.

Bobby was never very affectionate, but he joined into their group hug, half to comfort Reggie, and half to make sure he didn't try to go back to his house.

Not home.

This was home.

The next day, when Reggie snuck into his house to get clothes, he chucked away his concealer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it'll make my day :)  
> I post mainly on tumblr so please check me out here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arsonanddahlias


End file.
